


I know what you did last Summer

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Happyfourth, Language, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: It’s Fourth of July weekendThe power rangers go on a mini vacationJason and Kim won’t stop bickeringTommy thinks she’s going on a serial killer huntBilly just wants the perfect weekendZack is well ZackAnd Trini is exhausted with all of them (except Billy)





	1. Chapter 1

“The Car is packed bitches”  
Zack shouted slamming the trunk of the car down and flinging his arms around in the air so much the neighbours started looking.  
“ROAD TRIP”   
Jason shouted adjusting the drivers seat to fit his legs   
“I can tell Trini’s been driving the van again I’m practically sat on the steering wheel” he hollered as an after thought.   
“FUCK YOU SCOTT FUCK YOU”  
Trini retorted as she made her way to the car with Kimberly in tow.  
“Oh no fucking way Jason, you aren’t driving”  
Kim huffed and folded her arms dramatically and snatched the keys from Jason’s fingers   
“I don’t think so” she hurled at him   
“Erm excuse me” Jason responded flabbergasted   
“You aren’t driving Jason you suck and I’d like to make our 4th of July weekend in one piece gracias” she snarked.  
“Ok babe adding Spanish words onto the end of a sentence doesn’t make you bi-lingual it makes you a pain in my ass now give Jason back the keys, it’s his van he’ll drive” Trini tried to reason the situation.

Zack came over towards the bickering group and put his arm around Kim smirking   
“She’s Bi something” he grinned   
He received a punch in the stomach from Trini   
“Come on T play nice” Zack managed whilst writhing on the floor in pain  
“Guys stop fighting now or Billy will refuse to even get in the van” Tommy shouted whilst appearing from the front door.   
Trini studied Tommy’s appearance   
“Tommy you do know we are going on a beach house vacation right?”.  
Tommy looks at her camouflage outfit and adjusts her baseball cap   
“You said woodland log cabin”  
She concludes  
“A 5 minutes walk from the beach”  
Trini adds   
“Yeah I’ve seen every teen horror movie ever I’m not taking any chances”  
Tommy says smugly   
“So you are dressed like action man because?” Trini chuckles whilst Tommy remains oblivious   
“I’m ready to fight if need be” Tommy smiles.  
Trini shakes her head in wonder and amusement and lets tommy get in the car   
“Don’t cry to me when you are dead and I’m the only survivor” Tommy gets the last word  
“That’s not how it works” Trini shakes her head again and turns her attention back to Jason and Kim who are now poking each other violently about control of the car keys.  
“Oh My God will you two fucking stop it, Kim drop the keys and don’t growl you are not a dog, Jason drive for an hour then let Billy drive - WE ALL TAKE TURNS, we have a 3 hour journey now that’s an hour each of you count the journey home now Pack it in” Trini speaks.  
“Don’t let June hear you take the lords name in vain crazy girl” Zack adds whilst still laying on the floor   
“Zack get up off the floor and get in the car , where’s Billy? We need to go?” Trini scolds.  
Zack stands up and leans closely into a relenting Kim and whispers   
“She’s hot when she’s bossy”  
“Oh trust me bossy Trini in bed is even better” Kim replies leaving Zack open mouthed and getting in the front passenger seat.  
“Get her out of this seat” Jason shouts as he tries to push Kim out of the seat next to him.  
Trini marched round to the front of the car and picked Kim up out of the seat and held her bridal style and placed her into the back seat next to Zack which wasn’t really her first choice but everyone knew that Billy liked a specific seat in the back.   
“JULY 4th WEEKEND YIPPEEKIYAY MOTHER F....”  
Billy shouted finally emerging from the house- his swearing cut off by Tommy   
“MOTHERS GOOD” Billy shouted again not realising he was nearly at the car.  
“Get in loser we’re going shopping” Kim said gleefully   
“But I thought we were going on vacation” Billy replied confused.  
“Billy is too cool to understand you’re mean girl references Kimberley” Trini said deadpan  
“I like it when you call me Kimberly” she winked causing both Jason and Trini to groan  
“Keep it in your pants Hart til we get there” Jason added from the drivers seat  
“How about you concentrate on driving loser in case we crash and get killed by a train .... OH WAIT” Kimberly shouted   
“How long have we been driving for” Billy said exasperated already   
“5 minutes” Tommy replied sighing.  
Trini rolled her eyes and wished that for once they could go a car journey without Jason and Kim arguing, Billy threatening to get out the car or Zack and Tommy causing trouble with other drivers by throwing water filled condoms at them. 

“I’m so bored” Kim whined and fluttered her eyelashes at Trini, Trini didn’t even give her the attention Kim desired  
“Baby” Kim tried again   
“Kimberly?” Trini said with no enthusiasm   
“Do you think that we could you know?” Kim whispered  
“No Kim”   
“Trini that’s not what I’m asking there’s not enough room to have sex in the car not with everyone in here anyway, I’m asking if we can have sex on the beach tonight under the stars” Kim whispered giddily   
“Kim it’s not as romantic if you have to ask” Trini replied as if she was shooting down the idea but Kim could see the glint in her eye that meant yes.   
Trini slid a little closer to Kim in the back seat and quietly mouthed   
“Ok but bring the picnic blanket”   
“But it’s Billy’s” Kim whispered shocked but grinned when she saw Trini just shrugged.  
“Yeah I heard everything you two just said” Tommy smirked as she went back to throwing sweets at Jason in the front seat. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Jason you just ran over my foot with that suitcase you DICK” Kim shouted through the trees to which she received a middle finger returned  
“3 hours of this crap Kimberly, you and Jason are worse than my two brothers” Trini complained   
“He’s annoying and that’s not my problem” Kim pouted hoping to win Trini over   
“No he’s not annoying , you are highly strung and a pain in my ass Kimberly Hart”   
“But you love me” Kim replied innocently  
“Debatable” Trini smirked as she led them to the beach cabin

The cabin was tastefully decorated, lots of white and sea blue emphasising the beach location. Zack burst through the door and shouted   
“HEY HONEY IM HOME” before dropping his belongings and scooping Tommy up and taking her to a bedroom.  
“I think we all need refreshments” Billy calmly says as he goes to the ice box and pulls out some sodas and waters for everyone to chose from, he also opened a bag of chips because he could tell that everyone must be hungry.   
“I’ll go set up the Barbecue” he said sweetly heading off In pursuit of it.  
An hour or so later whilst Billy and Trini were carefully preparing food , Jason and Kim were running round the yard squealing, Trini certainly wasn’t prepared  
For cold water being sprayed at her face   
“SERIOUSLY GUYS WATER GUNS? Where the hell did you get those?” Trini shrieked whilst trying to adjust to the freezing water   
“Your brothers lent them to us” Jason grinned as he planted a kiss on Trini’s cheek and ran away   
“Seriously” Trini muffled in a deadpan voice as she tried to dry herself down   
“Baby now you are all wet you should change” Kim winked as she walked off and high fived Zack.  
Tommy came in to actually help Billy and Trini and left the trouble triplets out in the yard messing around and with the magic of all 3 pairs of hands there was food on the table.   
“Ok we have dogs, chilli dogs, burgers, fries, potato salad, salad, coleslaw, tacos and other fine foods” Billy smiled as he sat at the table   
“Wow B this looks amazing” Zack rubbed his hands together before diving straight for the food   
“Billy where did you learn to cook like this?” Kim asked helping herself to some salad and elbowing Jason in the process   
“I’m a southern boy Kimberly Hart we know how to barbecue” he grinned   
“Wow just marry me already Billy” Jason said dreamily as he elbowed Kim back.  
Tommy lifted her glass to make a toast   
“To the best July 4th weekend ever” she said excitedly to cheers and claps.  
They enjoyed a quiet harmony as they at their food like a real family at the table, each consumed with thoughts about how happy this moment made them and how excited they were for the weekend ahead.

“Hey Jason?” Kim said without looking up   
“Yeah Kimmy?” He replied without thinking much of it   
And with that Kim squirted mayonnaise down the front of his t-shirt   
“IM GOING TO GET YOU KIMBERLY HART” he shrieked as he ran round trying to chase her   
“I’LL PUNCH YOUR TOOTH OUT” she shouted back whilst reaching for the water gun   
“NO” Tommy shouted from the table  
Zack stood up and grabbed his own form of weapon which as a bag of ice and went running off to chase them.   
Billy grabbed a cover and covered up the food he wasn’t taking any chances and well Trini banged her head against the table  
“It’s going to be a long weekend” she muttered under her breath


	2. Chapter 2

Zack spread his long legs out on the couch and put his legs over Trini’s , she scowled at him and he quickly removed them   
“What?” He pouted   
“Don’t touch me homeboy”   
“Oh and when Kim comes back from the shower she’s gonna totally go off on one when she sees you snuggled up to Jason” Zack poked his tongue out childishly   
“She will know nothing” Trini warned as she purposely got closer to Jason.  
“BABY” Kim shouted from the bathroom   
“NO” Trini shouted back   
“Please it’s urgent” Kim called out   
“Jesus Christ it better be I’m comfy Kimberly” Trini huffed as she got up from the couch to tend to Kimberly  
“Cough cough fake emergency” Zack teased earning a laugh from Jason and Billy.  
“Where’s Tommy” Billy asked as he snuggled into Jason’s side feeling comfortable enough to do so   
“Went outside for fresh air about half an hour ago” Zack shrugged not really sounding too sure   
“She ok?” Jason questioned   
“Well she’s not here so how do I know” Zack said nonchalantly   
“Well I think we should go see if she’s ok you know” Jason was in full boss mode now  
“Ugh oh my names Jason I’m so boring, I’m in red ranger mode all the time, whinge whinge whinge” Zack mocked   
“Zachary” Billy raised his eyebrows   
“Ok I’ll go check but I’m not going alone come with me” Zack pouted   
“Dude we are literally power rangers go alone pussy” Trini returned to the room.  
“Oh pussy? Is that what you’ve just been seeing to?” Zack joked, Billy wasn’t amused and shot Zack a look of disgust   
“Actually Kim genuinely had an emergency, couldn’t find her pajamas and well it’s not really time for nakedness yet” Trini said cooly   
“Baby shush” Kim said teasingly as she came to see the group   
“Where’s Tommy?” She asked   
“Dunno we gonna go look for her” Trini replied   
“Ok well I’m gonna stay here Billy stay with me?” Kim smiled   
“Yeah I don’t wanna go out there in the dark” Billy said shyly  
“Ok well keep each other safe it’s not like we’re superheroes or anything” Trini said smartly as they left the back door to find Tommy.

“Zack this isn’t Ibiza stop dicking around with the flashlight I’m gonna have a seizure if you carry on” Trini said crossly grabbing the flashlight from Zack and shoving into Jason’s chest to which he lightly grumbled about.  
“That’s so offensive” Zack said moodily and poking his tongue out   
“You hear that rustling noise?” Jason asked quietly   
“Yeah?? I do where’s it coming from?” Trini asked trying to study the sound   
“Follow your senses” Zack exclaimed whilst closing his eyes and deep breathing, he was doing weird hand actions and Jason and Trini just stopped to stare at him.  
“What the fuck are you doing Spider-Man?” Trini scowled at him   
“I’m using my senses not my sight to follow the sound” He replied like whatever he was going was normal   
“Ok Daredevil can you be quiet I’m sure I can hear a girls voice and by the way you look retarded so” Trini added   
“You are the most offensive person I’ve ever met” Zack hissed   
“Shush” Jason warned   
“HELLOOOOOO” a voice finally beamed through the woodland   
“HELLLPPPP”  
“TOMMY??” They shouted back   
“Yes please help me I’m stuck up here” she called out   
Jason looked up and didn’t no whether to laugh or cry with laughter, Tommy had somehow got herself stuck in a tree in a trap net   
“Tommy baby what you doing up there?” Zack called up trying not to laugh   
“oh gee Zack well I thought the view would be Great from up here DUMBASS IM CAUGHT IN A TRAP NOW GET ME DOWN” she shouted in frustration.   
Between the 3 of them they managed to get Tommy down they all couldn’t hide their laughed at the situation any longer   
“How?” Was all Trini could manage   
“I was out here and boom trapped” Was Tommy’s answer   
“Ok but why was you even out here alone?” Jason asked seriously   
“I was doing a patrol” Tommy said quietly   
“A patrol ?” Trini chuckled   
“For what?” Zack asked confused  
“Serial killers, putties, Rita, Donald Trump I don’t know anything creepy” Tommy said embarrassed   
“Ok Tommy come inside we will get you out of this camouflage crap and get you something for the shock, I know Zack brought whisky that will do” Trini soothes her friend.  
Tommy pouted a little   
“Camouflage crap? Do I not pull this off?”   
“You look hot but we are on vacation not joining the British army, come on soldier” Trini giggled whilst leading her back to the cabin.   
“So we found GI Jane outside” Jason joked as he went to make Tommy a drink   
“It smells like girls in here” Zack sniffed overly dramatically   
“Listen homeboy when did you become a German Shepard” Trini moaned as she walked away from Zack to see Kim   
“Seriously What is that smell?” Zack whinged   
“Lavender, camomile and some citronella to keep the bugs away” Billy said informatively.  
“Ugh it’s too much my nose” Zack fake cried as he flopped on to the couch causing Billy to nearly fall off   
“Well K-9 over there doesn’t approve of the beautiful smells but I do” Trini smiled as she kissed Kim rather forward for an audience.  
“Guys go to bed” Jason frowned as he tried to find a place to get comfy on the couch, eventually squeezing between Billy and Trini and praying he wasn’t to close to Trini that Kim would start shouting. 

\- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -

“Zack’s drooling on me” Tommy whined as she tried to push a sleeping Zack off her shoulder  
“Shush you’ll wake Billy” Jason hissed ultimately louder than Tommy had been in the first place   
“Trini lets go to bed” Kim said bluntly as went to stand up and pull Trini up with her   
“Jeez princess no prizes for guessing what you want” Trini smirked as she stood pleased with herself   
“I’m a woman who knows what she wants” Kim said smugly as she grabbed for Trini’s hand and went to take her to the Bedroom.

A rustling sound came from outside   
“Did you hear that?” Tommy said alert  
“Hear what?” Kim rolled her eyes   
“Ok I definitely heard that” Tommy sprang into action   
“Jeez babe what’s going on” Zack said half asleep and covering his face with a cushion   
“Tommy thinks Freddy Krueger is outside” Trini chuckles sarcastically   
“Hello please be modern it’s at least ghostface” Tommy said snarking back  
“Ok how about it’s just a really big mouse” Jason reasons   
“Ok well how about it’s not” Kim spat back.  
“What’s going on are we arguing?” Billy awoke from his sleep panicked   
“Tommy heard a noise” Zack said bored   
“Don’t make me sound like a weirdo you all heard it too” she argues.  
“I’m going outside and don’t try to stop Me” Tommy huffed off stomping her feet out of the cabin and in to the night.   
Before any one had the chance to follow her she quickly returned looking sheepish   
“It was a raccoon” She Mumbled, before heading off and finally getting rid of her camouflage outfit.  
“Well I’m going to make sure captain America is alright” Zack announced as he waved to the group and departed.   
“Yeah I think I’m going to head off too, Billy are you coming?” Jason said  
“Yes can we Netflix and chill Jason?” Billy said innocently   
“Erm Billy I need to tell you what that actually means” Jason mumbled embarrassed as he left behind Trini and Kim giggling.  
“Now I finally get you to myself” Kim winked as she quickly grabbed the picnic blanket and some towels   
“Kim what are doing?” Trini raised her eyebrows  
“We’re going skinny dipping” she smiled as she slipped quietly out the door expecting Trini to follow her.


End file.
